Game Night
by animedesert10
Summary: Just a friendly game to make things more fun. Can't really call it a lemon, but sort of lemon related. Rated M just to be on the safe side! Parings: Grimmjow x Lisa, Tina x Kensei, Rio x Gin, and Aizen x Kasumi!


**Title: **Game Night

**Summary: **Just a friendly game to make things more fun. Can't really call it a lemon, but sort of lemon related. Rated M just to be on the safe side!

**Pairings:** Lisa x Grimmjow, Tina x Kensei, Rio x Gin, Kasumi x Aizen

**Rated:** M for **OUT IN THE OPEN **sexually themes and contact and language

**Disclaimer: **DOA or Bleach is not mine to say simply.

_**Note: I came up with this idea because my parents have these sexually type dice. My little siblings were playing with them, so I read all the sides and it was pretty funny. And with **__**Paradise on Zack Islands **__**doing pretty good, I'd figure I'd use them!**_

_**So I hope you guys enjoy the story**_

_**And get a laugh from all the situations they are put through!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Game Night<strong>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow lay on the couch to his apartment not at all paying attention to the girl that was running all over his house. Well not really running. It was Lisa and she was getting ready for the 'special occasion' or whatever the hell she wanted to call it. To be honest, the sexta didn't really care. He had his T.V. and his couch. What more could he ask for?<p>

"Grimmjow, are you going to sit there all day or are you going to help me?" Lisa asked with a hand on her hip.

"Nah, you got it all," he answered back, "besides, I wouldn't want to ruin anything."

Lisa sighed and put the box she had on the counter away. She knew he wasn't really the 'helping' type. Hell, he barely moved from that couch to answer the door, but the minute she walked into the bedroom, he was on her ass in a heartbeat. She loved the enthusiasm, but would it kill him to move one or two things around?

She was cleaning the apartment to get ready for the game night they were having. Of course when she told Grimmjow about it, he barely said a word and now that the time had come, he looked at her with confusion. Unless her moans were covering his ears, he really wasn't much of a listener.

One day she was cleaning out the bedroom and she found this box that was still covered in wrapping paper. She looked at the tag to see that it was Tina. It must've been from her birthday awhile back. "_The things that Tina gives me," _she thought with a small laugh. She probably didn't open it because of the lasts year present. Tina really had an imagination.

So she opened the box to discover that it was game. A game for adults only of course. After she read the instructions, she couldn't help but let her thoughts wonder and she just knew she had to play this game. And of course with people it would even more fun!

So here she was now, getting dressed up for the event. She had many ideas for the game, but she thought of the most obvious approach: sexy and sexy! She put on the costume she bought from the store a couple days ago. She bought four versions of the bunny costume. One in red for her and the others in blue, pink, and hot-pink for her guests that came with matching ears and black heels. She just knew that this would make the guys go crazy.

She finished putting on her ears, laying out the rest of the costumes on the bed, grabbed the game and headed out the room. When she stepped back into the living room, she could hear her boyfriend say, "Why are we having this?"

Lisa sighed, "It's just a fun little game Grimmjow, why are whining about it so much." Before she walked past him, she planted a kiss on his cheek and dropped the game into his hands.

He continued to whine, "But we have lots more fun when it's just us two." Lisa let out a small chuckle as she closed the cabinet she just opened, "Of course we do. I just wanted to add some spice in our life, that's all."

"Well if it's spice you want..." he began to say.

"Don't try me Grimmjow," she said, cutting him off, "Just...trust me, you're are going to have fun."

"Oh yeah, tons," he said with sarcasm and a roll of his eyes. He looked down at the box she handed him and read the label, "Oh la la." He shook his head with unsure confusion, "What the fuck is this?" He turned it over and turned it back to the front. He opened the box and pulled out the set of dice. There was a pink dice with many printed hearts that had body parts on them and the brown dice with printed hearts had things to do to those body parts on them.

Already he could sense some excitement in himself. She should have brought this game out sooner.

He continued to read both boxes, images appearing in his head. Just as Lisa was about to pass him again, he stuck the dice up for her to see, "If you get these two tonight, you are SO going to get laid." She rolled her eyes with a smile and turned back on her heel, when she heard that doorbell ring. That was Grimmjow's cue to get up and look like, he gave a damn.

The country girl had a smile on her face as the door opened, "Lisa! I'm so excited for tonight!" Lisa smiled and hugged her best friend, before inviting them inside. She said 'hello' to Kensei, but of course his grunt was her only response.

"Go on Tina, your costume is my room," Lisa directed and went back into the kitchen to finish cleaning.

Kensei took his seat on the couch, next to the sexta, giving him greeting. "Let me guess," Grimmjow whispered, moving closer, "she talked you into this too, huh?"

"Uh-huh," he answered, his arms resting on top of the couch, "she said it was going to be 'fun'."

"Yep, that's the same thing she told me," Grimmjow said back and showed him the dice, "but hell, apparently she was right." Kensei rolled the cubes in his hand and looked at the words. A smile was on his face as he looked at blue-haired man and Grimmjow returned it.

"Well, wha' do ya'll think?" a voice said in a cheer as she stood in the doorway, posing for them to see. Tina put on the blue bunny costume and with her curves, she filled it out more then perfectly. Grimmjow had to keep his mouth close, unlike Kensei who had an amazed face expression.

A smirk was soon on his face as he moved from the couch, approaching the blond-girl. Tina kept her pose, swaying her hips just slightly for him to see. Then she leaned on the side of the wall, her hands behind her back and an innocent look on her face. Tina looked up at her boyfriend as he closed the gap between them, his gray colored eyes showing lust and want.

"An' wha' do ya think, Kensei?" she asked, bringing one of her hands above her head.

"I think," he said moving even closer, "that we should skip the game... and get to the very end." Their lips were inches apart as he leaned down to her, his eyes scanning over her face. They both had the heat of excitement running through them. "Well," she answered seductively, wrapping a leg around his waist ever so slowly, "we can."

Just as the first kiss was made, Lisa spoke up, "Not on my wall." They both let out a sigh and Tina looked over at her friend, giving her a really-Lisa type look. The chocolate girl answered with a hint of sarcasm, "What? Do you see me going to your house and asking Grimmjow to fuck me on your wall?"

"You could," the espada called out, still giving the T.V. his full attention.

Before she could throw the towel she had in her hand at the back of his head, the doorbell rang once again. Kensei returned to his seat with Grimmjow and Tina sat on one of the kitchen stools. Lisa made it to the door to see the luckiest girl alive, the Goddess of Victory standing there.

"Hiya! I hope we aren't late," she smiled.

"Rio!" Lisa smiled, giving her a huge, "No, no, not at all. Please come in."

As the green-eyed girl walked in, another figure was following her. It was none other then the fox. Grimmjow and Kensei looked up for only a minute until they turned back to the T.V. mumbling their 'hello's to the newcomers. Gin trailed behind Rio until he reached the guys and bent over the couch to greet them.

"Ya guys seem unhappy," the fox said with that usually smile.

"Not unhappy," Grimmjow countered, giving him the dice to look at, "more like...excited on the inside." Gin rolled the dice over, looking at the printed words, "Oh, so this is wha' ya girl planned?"

"Uh-huh," Grimmjow answered. Gin gave them back and turned around, surprised to see that Rio wasn't in the room. Then he looked at the girls to see them in their costumes. A silver-brow rose up, "Ya guys got all dressed up. Wha's the occasion?" "Just a treat for you guys," Lisa answered, pouring Tina a cup of juice.

Gin just nodded his head and joined Tina at the counter. To be honest, he was actually looking forward to this game. From what he read from the dice, it actually seemed like it was going to be entertaining.

His head rested on his hand as he looked around, listening to the two girls talk about the game they were about to play. He really wasn't paying attention to his surroundings until he felt two pairs of arms wrap around his neck from behind. When he stood up, the hands smoothed over his back, softly.

The figure behind him, moved in front of him, placing themselves between him and the counter. The girl put her hands on the edge and looked up at the silver-haired man, a cute smirk on her face. Gin looked down to see his lover, seeing how amazing she looked in her bunny costume.

Rio bit her lip cutely as her hands grabbed his coat, she looked up at him, "Do you like it?" Gin's smiled seemed to grow bigger as he placed his hands on her slender hips, "Like? Tha's not the word I would use." She let out a laugh as she felt herself being lifted onto the counter, the man fitting perfectly between her legs. Rio wrapped her hands around his neck, faulting her smile. He leaned up towards her, his hands running over the skin on her thigh over and over again, "I love it." They both chuckled before they pressed their lips to one another's.

"Not on my counter," Lisa interrupted once more. They both looked at her with a face that said, "Please Lisa! Pretty please!" Lisa shook her head, "Nope. Do you see me going to your house and asking Grimmjow to fuck me on your counter?"

"You should," Grimmjow called out. Tina hid her small chuckle to his words. Lisa rolled her eyes to him and looked over at Rio and Gin again, "We'll get to that stuff in just a minute."

"Hey, Lis?" Tina said, "Are we goin' get the game started now?"

Lisa answered, "Not yet, there's still one more guest. And I know this one wouldn't try to defile a-part of my house." Gin removed himself from Rio, holding his hands up to show that he understood.

"One more?" Tina whined, "Oh yea', tha's right. There was one more costume..." She did her best to try to remember what they color was. Rio had the hot pink one...just what was that other color, Tina was thinking to herself, feeling that she should go back in the room check.

"They'll be here soon," Lisa smiled, hearing the doorbell ring after her words, "Oh and here they are." She walked over to the door, her heels soft on the carpet. She opened the door with a smile to see the shiest girl she knew, the pretty orange-haired little ninja, "Kasumi! I had a feeling that you would show up."

Kasumi smiled shyly, "Well, I just couldn't say 'no' to your invitation." "In truth," another voice spoke, "she was delighted to come." Kasumi's blush seemed to deepen to the figure's words. Lisa laughed, "Well I knew this was going to be fun if I invited someone like you."

She closed the door as the couple entered and guided Kasumi to her room to go get dressed. Aizen went with Lisa to the kitchen and leaned on the counter as they spoke. Grimmjow gave him a nod of his head when he saw him, since he was too busy watching whatever was on the T.V.

"So this game, we plan to play..." he began to say.

"Ya should see it for yourself," Gin cut in. As if on cue, Grimmjow tossed the dice one by one over his head, without even looking, to the fox as he leaned around to catch them, "All though I must say Aizen, it's nice ta have ya here." Aizen only smiled and looked over the dice himself, another small smirk on his face, "Seems interesting."

"Do you think Kasumi would be up for it?" Lisa asked a bit nervous, "I probably should have told her before..." "No need to worry," Aizen answered with his arms crossed, "You'd be surprised of what Kasumi is capable of behind closed doors. You'll see."

"That's nice to hear," Lisa said back, "I always knew, she wasn't as shy as she seemed." Aizen chuckled to her words, only to be left speechless when a figure caught his eyes. Kasumi stood in the doorway, her face to the floor to hide the blush on her pretty face, "Um...Lisa? I don't think...these clothes are right for me..."

"Nonsense," Lisa smiled, walking over to her, "They look perfect. They just need some touching up..." Lisa inspected the young female, trying to find ways to make her look more...exposing. She snapped her fingers with a thought and straightened out her chest. She pulled it down just a bit more and walked behind her to pull it tighter to her. She walked back in-front and bent one of the bunny ears. "There! It looks perfect now!" Lisa cheered.

Kasumi continued to hide her blush as Lisa began to gather everyone up. She heard Grimmjow whine, when the host grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. off. Grimmjow pouted but followed his lover to where she wanted to go, just as everyone else did.

Aizen moved closer to his little lover. She meet his chocolate gaze and her blush seemed to get deeper, "Um...does it...look...okay?" Aizen showed a warm smile and lightly pushed Kasumi to the corner of the wall, a hand above her head for him to lean on. His gaze poured into her orange eyes as his finger twisted a strand of her hair. His words came out bathed in silk, "Not just okay. Sexy beyond belief."

A chill rode her spin when he spoke.

"Come on you guys," Lisa called, "We've got plenty of time." Aizen took her hand and guided her over the circle that everyone formed. Before he could sit, Lisa came over to him and said in a low voice, "You might want to lose you clothes, but please keep the underwear/boxers on." Aizen nodded.

Kasumi sat down with girls, placing the candles Lisa handed her the places they should go. Tina sat on the opposite side of her and Rio to the left of her. Her nerves were jumping inside her stomach, but she really wanted to come.

"This is goin' ta be a blast!" Tina exclaimed, sitting with her legs to the side of her. "I know!" Rio agreed, sitting the same way, "Ready Kasumi?" The little ninja nodded, sitting with her legs tucked under her and her hands folded in her lap. She let out a small squeak to feel such warmth wrapped around her. Aizen, as well as the other guys, joined their lovers by their sides. The guys wore nothing, but their boxers. Grimmjow in blue, Kensei in gray, Gin in white, and Aizen in black.

"Is it jus' me or is it cold in here?" Gin said aloud, sitting with a knee up as he leaned on one of his arms.

"Nah, Lisa just likes to keep the house cool," Grimmjow answered, laying in his space, with a knee up also and his head perched up on his hand. Kensei took his seat without saying a word, laying down behind Tina in the same manner.

The lights dimmed in the room, the candles burning nicely for light. "Oh believe me," Lisa smiled, " we're actually going to need the air on." The host sat crossed-legged by the espada with the game in her hand.

"Alright, you guys I just want to thank you for coming. I know we are going to have a lot of fun," She smiled brightly, "So, this game I got. Tina gave it to me last year."

"What's it called?" Gin asked.

"It's called 'oh la la'," she answered. "That's the name of the box," Grimmjow added. "But the game came inside the box, so therefore the game is called 'oh la la' smart-ass," she countered, mumbling that last part. "Ooooooooh, feisty," Grimmjow replied with a smirk, "save it for the bedroom, girl."

Before she could respond to his comment, Kasumi spoke up, "What's the game for?" "Oh well..." Lisa answered, "Just to make things interesting for the sex life. Instead of getting straight down the business, this game is more for teasing one another, making them want more and more." Lisa then turned to Aizen, "Does Kasumi tease you?" Kasumi gasped to the sudden question, but Aizen only chuckled, rubbing one of her arms, "I assure you, she does have a wild side."

"Oooohhh," Lisa teased, "so she most be the dominant one?" "Rarely," Aizen answered, then moved closer to Kasumi so his hot breath tickled her ear, "she's usually withering under me." The blush reappeared...

"Wow, the room is already getting hot and we haven't even started," Lisa laughed, "See, Kasumi? That's the point of the game. So you're goal is to make Aizen want more, make him feel the heat rush through him okay? We'll be taking turns through each round, it doesn't matter who you pick to go."

"Rules, rules, rules," Tina said, "Com' on. Let's get started! I'll even go first."

Lisa smiled to her friend's enthusiasm and tossed her the dice, "Alright! Let's begin!"

Tina rolled the dice and watched them bounce on the floor in the center. They landed on: KISS and LIPS. Tina whined, "Tha's it? I kiss him all the time." An arm wrapped around her waist, making her turn her head to see Kensei sitting up right this time, "Then you better make it damn good." She smirked before their lips were pressed together.

"Another trick to this game as motivation," Lisa whispered, "is to put on a better performance then your teammates."

A moan outlined the room as the couple continued to stay locked together. Tina wrapped a hand around his neck, the kiss starting to have force behind it. Their lips moved together in perfect sync, their moans echoing in their mouths. Pulling away for a small pinch of air, they were back together, this time, their tongues meeting each other's half way, for everyone to see. They continued to dance, not at all bothered that 6 pairs of eyes were on them. They string of spit kept them attached, until they pulled further apart, the substance disappearing. Her hand was planted on his cheek as she faced the crowd, lust in her ocean eyes, "Whose next?"

Rio only smiled and grabbed the dice from the center and tossed them back in to see the words: LICK and FINGERS. Her smile turned into a seductive one, "I'll give you guys a real show." Gin could only smile as he raised his hand to her. She gave him a smile, keeping her green-eyes completely on him. She kissed his fingers at first, lightly nibbling on the tips. Then one by one, she gave them all different attention. She licked his first finger in a long stoke, her tongue curling back in between her lips. She repeated the action several more times, before she moved to the next one. The girl let the tip disappear into her mouth just to nibble and suck on it. Gin let out a low moan. It wasn't his fingers, he wanted her to suck on anymore. She let out a devilish chuckle and moved to the middle. This one had her full attention. With long licks, the whole digit disappeared in her mouth, her head bobbing on the finger. Gin could only shiver, feeling her wet muscles slide all along his finger. She continued to coat the digit, kissing the tip when she was done. "Any one else?"

The dice moved to the next person in the circle. Kasumi hesitated but grabbed the blocks next and tossed them in the circle. It read: KISS and NECK. She had a feeling she was going to be blushing all night. Aizen could see her stiffen and decided to that he would do the request. But just as he placed one kiss on her neck, she lightly pushed him back, her eyes reading that she would do it. It took her some courage but she finally moved. She moved to her hands and knees, moving so she was crawling between his legs. He placed his knee up for room. That blushing face of hers, caused some fire in his stomach. She was always so cute to him. She moved closer, he turned his head to the side, and felt her place a kiss on his sensitive skin. A low moan was presented. Kiss after kiss she laid on his flesh, not at all trying to let the eyes bother her. She could hear her lover's small moans, but wanted to hear more. She grabbed a handful of his brown hair, forcing his head back, making the crowd gasp as a response. Enough with the kiss, she let her tongue slide along his flesh over and over again. It mixed in with her kiss. His moans were presented somewhat louder. Her body rocked forward as well as his. Licking, kissing, sucking, and biting, she continued to mess with the skin, waiting for the color to change from brown to red. Her gaze meet his before it reached the others,"...I guess Lisa is next..."

"Can't beat a show like that," she teased with a smile and grabbed the cubes. She gave them a toss and they read: GRAB and CHEEK. Grimmjow leaned forward to look at them too, "Well which cheek?" The back of his palm raised to her cheek and rubbed the skin softly, "This cheek or does it mean...?" His hand trailed down her spine, making chills ride it too. His hand went down lower and Lisa raised herself a bit, just to have the espada grab her bottom. She let out a small squeak, "It means this cheek." "That's it?" he questioned, "Come on Lis, let's give them a show." She followed his lead and placed himself on top of him, as he lay completely flat. Before she knew it, his lips were attacking hers, his neck stretched up to them. She returned it, feeling lost in the sensation. His hands slithered down her sides, to her hips, and grabbed the back of her thighs to hear a moan. Then they grabbed her ass once more, kneading the flesh in his hands. Lisa rocked her body to the feeling, still keeping their lips locked. Over and over again he hands kept working, light moans from the girl could be heard in the room. Their show came to an end and Lisa climbed off him, a faint blush on her chocolate skin.

"That probably had to be the most sex-related scene so far," Rio chuckled.

The others laughed as Tina grabbed the dice, "I hope I get a good one! Com' on baby!" They rolled around and landed: RUB and THIGH.

Tina thought for a-bit, "Does it matter what I rub it with?" Lisa shook her head, "It's your own idea." The pretty blond looked back at her boyfriend, her smile turning into a satisfied smirk, "This is where things get heated, ladies!" Moving herself around she did what Kasumi did and had herself between his legs. "Wha's a better way to tease then go for someplace special," she said. She bent down, so her bottom was raised high in the air and ran her lips up the inside of his leg. Kensei could feel the chills ride him like a wave and couldn't help but shake and shudder. Her lips were smooth as they rubbed against him, producing a kiss every now and again. Her blue eyes looked up and him to see his head thrown back, doing what he could to keep himself quiet. She traced back up his thigh, stopping by the fabric, not at all surprised to see that a small tent was beginning to form. For more of a teaser, she blew air into the leg hole, feeling his body stiffen when it touched what it was inside. That was all the teasing she could for now, "You're turn Rio."

She smiled as the girl handed her the dice and she threw them, seeing the words: KISS and BACK. Before she could even decide on anything, Gin was already in action, he was the one in-charge this time. Rio lay on her stomach, her chin resting on her crossed arms, waiting. Gin with that devilish smirk, was on-top her, holding himself up. He unzipped the back of her costume all the way to the tip of her butt for more access. She let out a low sigh, feeling his lips pressed to her skin. He started with her lower back, working his way up, kissing/biting/licking any spot that his lips could touch. Rio continued to let out her noises, her muscles relaxing and tensing to his touch. He reached her upper back, moving from one side to the other. He kissed the back of her neck, letting his tongue slide on the flesh, close to her sensitive spot. Shudders were spreading through her, "Alright Kasumi, you're next."

Kasumi nodded and grabbed the cubes, just to throw them back in to see the words: RUB and LIPS.

"But which lips?" Grimmjow joked with a chuckle, immediately having Lisa tell them, "Lets at least keep this NC-17, okay?" Aizen only nodded, moving closer to his lover, wrapping a hand around her neck. His brown gaze poured into her orange eyes, his tone always dipped in silk, "I love it when you take charge over me."

Everybody did their best and pretended that they did not just hear that.

He smirked and brought his lips close to her, making her beg and want for him to kiss her. And just as she was about to press them together, he pulled back, wanting her to show more effort. His kisses were like a drug, once you had some, you just couldn't get enough. She wanted to have the soft skin on hers, wanting him to kiss her soft or rough, it didn't really matter. He continued to tease, almost feeling bad for girl as she tried to make them connect, missing a couple times and kissing below his lips. But as a treat, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, hearing a small whine that he purposely missed. "It's your turn now Lisa."

She grabbed the tiny squares and gave them a toss, landing on the words: LICK and LIPS. "But which lips?" the blue-haired boy asked again with a smirk. Lisa couldn't help but laugh as she bent down to him, "Just shut up and kiss me." "Oh," he responded, hearing the smack of their lips echo in the room, "can't argue with that." A hand smoothed over her back as she pressed her hand to his cheek, their mouths staying connected. It was Lisa, who pulled away and ran her tongue over his chin, rolling over his bottom lip, before sucking on the piece. His mouth devoured hers in seconds, sticking his appendage between her lips with ease. They wrestled back and fourth, dancing and rolling over one others, but regardless if Lisa was on top, he would always dominate, after all it was his nature. The kiss began more forceful, once the espada pushed himself up, cupping her face. Lisa couldn't help the moans and let his lips have their way, but everybody needs air.

Her breathing came back to her, after a couple seconds of fresh air, "It's going to be a fun night, isn't it?"

The rounds continued on and on, everybody getting the chance to tease their partner over and over again. The air in the room was heated. Their bodies seemed to be melting on the insides, desiring to stop the teasing and wanting to be touched. It was torture, feeling hands or any other body parts on their flesh.

With the way things looked now, Lisa called this the last round of the game, even she had the urge to pounce on the boy behind her. Tina was lying on Kensei's stomach, a faint blush on her face as well, but that was only making their heat worse. Rio was leaning on Gin, the fox buried his face into the crook of her neck to ease his urges, making the girl moan lowly. The two girls finished off their rounds and now it was Kasumi's turn. The little ninja was leaning on Aizen's chest. She picked up her head and then her body. She gave the dice and toss to see the words land on: LICK and THIGH.

This game was just torture...

Kasumi turned her gaze towards Aizen. She had to admit, she liked to see his face in pleasurable torture. She could see all the lust in his eyes and even the slightest touch, made his body react, but that was the same for her as well. But still a game was a game...

Aizen was leaning back on his hands, his face to the ceiling. The cool air felt wonderful on his skin, keeping the outside as cool as possible, he barely noticed at all that Kasumi had thrown the dice. It took him but utter surprise to feel to a wet muscle on the inside of his thigh. He let out a gasp, and then he looked to see the girl between his legs. Before he could give any reaction, suppressed moans escape his throat. Kasumi licked over his skin over and over again, moving higher and higher, making the man above her shake. She went close the fabric, licking inside for a moment, but not too close. Aizen wrapped a hand into her orange locks, desiring for her too give attention to the area that was causing him the most torture. She moved to the other side, doing the same thing, but adding a bite or a kiss in-between licks.

The show she was giving made everybody else grow tense, the heat in there bodies boiling now. It took Aizen awhile before he lightly pushed her off, doing the best that he could to keep himself under control.

"Alright then," Lisa said her best calm voice, "My turn." She gave the cubes one last roll, hoping and wishing for something easy before her house turned into a sex house. The dice landed: KISS and FINGERS. She let out a sigh of relief, "thank god for something easy."

"That's it?" the espada whined, "Just kiss the fingers." Lisa turned around towards him, shushing him up and whispered, "You have plenty of time to push me on the bed and fuck me into those sheets. Just kiss my fingers Grimmjow and I'll "kiss" something else for you." The lust in his eyes grew and softly he placed a kiss on her chocolate fingers.

Everyone let out a sigh, thankfully that the game ended. Lisa faced the others, a small smile on her face, "That was fun, right?"

* * *

><p>After the girls helped Lisa clean up in their statue, they were rushing for the door, knowing full well that their night was going to be full of fun. Lisa finished putting the candles back in the cabinet before she walked to the door to walk them out. Grimmjow was leaning against the furthest wall, saying his goodbyes from afar.<p>

"Thanks again Lis. Do ya want your outfits back?" Tina asked with a hug. "Nah go ahead and keep them, they were for you guys after all," Lisa answered. Kensei said his goodbyes and followed the blue bunny out, not bothering at all to keep his hands to himself.

"Thanks Lisa," Rio smiled with a hug, "we should definitely do this again." "Yeah, it'd be a real pleasure," Gin added. He gave her his famous fox smirk and had the hot-pink bunny guide him outside, hearing their giggles fill the air.

"Thank you very much Lisa," Kasumi smiled, giving her a hug as well, "I had fun." "As well as I," Aizen agreed, wrapping his arms around her from behind, "We'd be delighted to come again." The couple left the house, Lisa noticing how close they were attached to each other around the hip area. She shook her head with a smile and closed the door.

"Seems like they're all going to have a fulfilling night," the sexta said, watching his girl walk up to him. "Tsk, I don't know Grimmjow," she whined playfully, "I'm better worn out from tonight..."

When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, a cute little smirk on her face. Grimmjow couldn't help but smile back, "Not as tried as you're about to be. Don't think that you're going to get out of that costume by yourself." He purred into her ears, kissing her neck, a shudder shaking her frame.

"Come on babe," he purred in a seductive voice, "let's go play our own game."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I think I did pretty well...I would say it got hot in my room, but I live in the hottest place in the US, so yeah... oh and sorry about the paragraphs, I just wanted to keep their scenes together.<br>**_

_**If anything this story was more about teasing and I wanted to get descriptive and detailed as I possible could! I liked the idea and it come out pretty good on paper!**_

_**Lisa: I say so too!**_

_**Tina: Of course! Do you know what we did after we all left her house?**_

_**AD10: …...I don't think I really wanna know...**_

_**Rio: We should have another game night like this!**_

_**Kasumi: I agree...I had fun...But what could we play next?**_

_**Lisa, Tina, and Rio: THERE'S LOTS TO PLAY!**_

_**Lisa: Thanks for reading the story you guys. Sorry about AD10. Other then the fact that she's being lazy. School is right around the corner for her now...**_

_**Tina: No bringin' the mood down! Hope y'all enjoyed!**_

_**Review or not, it's all up to you!**_

_**Rio: *blows a kiss* Cya till next time!**_

_**Kasumi: Thank you very much, once again.**_


End file.
